Anne Rice
|lugar de nacimiento= Nueva Orleans, Luisiana, Estados Unidos |Ocupación= Escritora |Nacionalidad = |Periodo = 1973 - presente |Género= Novela de terror |Movimiento= |Influencias= |obras_notables= |Firma= |Premios=Ver todos |Cónyuge = Stan Rice (1961-2002) (Fallecido) |Hijos = Michele (1966-1971) Christopher (1978) |Padres = |página web= www.annerice.com |twitter= |Notas= }} Anne Rice (Nueva Orleans, Luisiana, Estados Unidos, 4 de octubre de 1941) es una escritora estadounidense autora de best-sellers de temática gótica y religiosa. Su obra más conocida es la serie literaria Crónicas vampíricas, cuya temática principal es el amor, la muerte, la inmortalidad, el existencialismo y las condiciones humanas. De sus libros se han vendido cerca de cien millones de ejemplares, convirtiéndola en una de las escritoras más leídas a nivel mundial. Biografía Nacida bajo el nombre de «Howard Allen O'Brien», desde pequeña cambió su nombre a «Anne». En 1961 se casó con el difunto poeta y pintor Stan Rice, permaneciendo casados durante cuarenta y un años hasta la muerte de éste en 2002. Tuvieron dos hijos: una niña, Michele, nacida en 1966, que murió de leucemia a los cinco años de edad, y el famoso escritor Christopher Rice (que nació en 1978). Desde pequeña estuvo interesada en temas de vampiros y brujas. En su carrera como escritora, también ha publicado con los pseudónimos Anne Rampling y A.N. Roquelaure, este último en sus primeros años y para temas más orientados a adultos, sus libros contienen constantemente mezclas de lo horroroso con lo lujurioso, destacándose en sus historias de ficción los sentimientos homoeróticos que sienten sus personajes. Sus obras más importantes bajo estos pseudónimos son la Tetralogía de la bella Durmiente, donde Rice dejó volar su imaginación portentosa situando la acción en parajes lejanos y palacios. Su primer libro, (Entrevista con el vampiro en español) fue escrito en 1973 y publicado en 1976. En 1994 Neil Jordan realizó una película basada en su libro y protagonizada por Kirsten Dunst, Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt y Antonio Banderas. En 2002, Michael Rymer llevó a la pantalla el tercer libro de la serie Crónicas Vampíricas, titulado Queen Of The Damned (La reina de los condenados). La película fue criticada por su falta de coherencia respecto al libro original. El segundo libro de la saga, Lestat el vampiro se convirtió en un musical de Broadway. En diciembre de 1998 a Rice se le diagnosticó Diabetes Mellitus cuando entró en un coma diabético. Desde que empezó a seguir un tratamiento con insulina, Rice ha sido una activista para que la gente se haga exámenes para diagnosticar la diabetes. Debido a su eterna batalla contra el sobrepeso, así como la depresión causada por la enfermedad y la muerte de su esposo en diciembre de 2002, Rice llegó a pesar 230 libras (115 kilos). Cansada de la apnea al dormir, la movilidad limitada y otros problemas de la obesidad, se sometió a una cirugía de bypass gástrico el 15 de enero de 2003. El 30 de enero de 2004, Anne Rice anunció que dejaría Nueva Orleans para mudarse al suburbio de Jefferson Parish, Luisiana. Ya puso la más grande de sus tres casas en venta y planea vender las otras dos. Vive sola desde la muerte de su esposo y la mudanza de su hijo a otro estado. Aunque algunos aseguran que desea más privacidad de los fanáticos que acampan días en las afueras de su casa, hasta doscientas personas han sido contadas esperándola después del servicio dominical de la iglesia. También es muy requerida en las firmas de libros para los fans del género. Rice pasó recientemente por un mal momento profesional cuando tuvo la oportunidad de leer unas malas reseñas que escribían algunos usuarios de Amazon.com sobre su libro Cántico de sangre. La actitud de la escritora fue calificada de ridícula y fuera de lugar. Últimamente la popularidad de Anne Rice ha decrecido bastante, en parte por la mala acogida de la crítica literaria a sus últimas obras. Las más recientes, como Sangre y Oro, la biografía de uno de sus personajes más queridos por ella y por los lectores, Marius, no ha conseguido el volumen de ventas esperado, en parte debido al reciclaje intelectual que la propia autora ha hecho de sus libros, que se parecen demasiado los unos a los otros y no alcanzan el esplendor, la novedad, y la maestría de otros títulos anteriores. En 2009 salió a la luz su nueva novela La hora del ángel aunque en España no vio la luz hasta en 2010, esta fue la primera novela de la saga Songs of the Seraphim (Crónicas angélicas, en España). La segunda parte se publicó en 2011, con el título La Prueba del ángel. Finalmente en septiembre de 2012, la escritora americana se ha decidido por una novela que trate de la temática de los licántropos con el libro El Don del Lobo. Conversión al Cristianismo En 1998, después de pasar la mayor parte de su vida adulta como una autora partidaria del ateísmo, Rice se convirtió al cristianismo. En octubre de 2005, anunció en la revista Newsweek que a partir de ese momento en adelante «sólo escribiré sobre Jesús, nuestro Señor.» Su primer libro en esta línea se llama Christ the Lord: Out of Egypt (El Mesías. El niño judío), es el comienzo de una trilogía que pretende narrar la cronología de la vida de Jesús. Con este hecho finaliza la saga de ''Crónicas Vampíricas y de Las Brujas de Mayfair siendo por tanto Cántico de sangre el último libro de la saga. En una entrevista con Christianity Today titulada «Entrevista con una Penitente», Rice declaró que nunca volvería a escribir una novela de vampiros y afirmó: Algunos de sus fanáticos reaccionaron con sorpresa ante la noticia de su conversión religiosa y literaria, criticándola en artículos de revistas, blogs de internet y comentarios en la red. Rice respondió en un mensaje de Amazon.com: Sin embargo, en una entrevista con TIME, Rice comentó que podría escribir una novela más de la serie, que confirmó en su sitio web, pero que sería una novela cristiana con el tema de la redención, relacionado con Lestat y la Talamasca. Posteriormente cambió de idea y publicó un anuncio en su sitio web negándose a escribir un libro semejante. También se rumorea que está trabajando junto con un estudio de filmación muy conocido para relanzar la saga de Crónicas vampíricas al cine. En octubre del año 2008 publicó su autobiografía: Called Out of Darkness: A Spiritual Confession (La llamada de la Oscuridad: una Confesión Espiritual), donde detalla su educación católica y su posterior regreso al catolicismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su regreso al catolicismo, no comparte todas las posturas de la iglesia sobre temas sociales: Anne Rice es defensora del derecho al aborto. Anne ha insistido a menudo en estas opiniones cuando se le ha consultado al respecto. El 29 de julio de 2010 declaró a la revista The Advocate: Obras Las Crónicas vampíricas * Entrevista con el vampiro (''Interview with the Vampire) (1976) * Lestat el vampiro (The Vampire Lestat) (1985) * La reina de los condenados (Queen of the Damned) (1988) * El ladrón de cuerpos (The Tale of the Body Thief) (1992) * Memnoch el diablo (Memnoch The Devil) (1995) * Armand el vampiro (The Vampire Armand) (1998) * Merrick (2000) * Sangre y oro (Blood and Gold) (2001) * El santuario (Blackwood Farm) (2002) * Cántico de sangre (Blood Canticle) (2003) * Príncipe Lestat (Prince Lestat) (2014) * Príncipe Lestat y los Reinos de la Atlántida (Prince Lestat and the Realms of Atlantis) (2016) * La comunidad de la sangre (Blood communion: A tale of prince Lestat) (2018) Nuevas Historias de los Vampiros * Pandora (Pandora) (1998) * Vittorio el vampiro (Vittorio the Vampire) (1999) Las Brujas de Mayfair * La hora de las brujas (The Witching Hour) (1990) * La voz del Diablo (Lasher) (1993) * Taltos (Taltos) (1994) Ramsés El Maldito * La momia o Ramsés el maldito (The Mummy, or Ramses the Damned) (1989) * Ramses el maldito: La Pasión de Cleopatra (Ramses the Damned: The Passion of Cleopatra) (2017) Trilogía El Mesías * El Mesías. El niño judío (Christ the Lord: Outlook of Egypt) (2005) * El Mesías. Camino a Caná (Christ the Lord: The Road yo Caná) (2008) * Christ the Lord: the Kingdom of Heaven Crónicas Angélicas * La hora del Ángel (Angel Time) (2009) * La Prueba del Ángel (Of Love and Evil) (2010) Crónicas del Lobo * El Don del Lobo (The Wolf Gift) (2012) * Los Lobos del Invierno (The Wolves of Midwinter) (2013) Obras escritas bajo el seudónimo de A. N. Roquelaure * El rapto de la Bella Durmiente (The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty) (1983) * El castigo de la Bella Durmiente (Beauty's Punishment) (1984) * La liberación de la Bella Durmiente (Beauty's Release) (1985) * El reino de la Bella Durmiente (Beauty's Kingdom) (2015) Obras escritas bajo el seudónimo de Anne Rampling * Hacia el Edén (Exit to Eden) (1985) * Belinda (Belinda) (1986) Novelas sin secuelas * La noche de todos los Santos (The Feast of Allí Saints) (1979) * Un grito al cielo (Cry yo heaven) (1982) * El sirviente de los huesos (Servant of the Bones) (1996) * Violín (Violin) (1997) Ficción corta * October 4th, 1948 (1965) * Nicholas y Jean (1966) * The Master of Rampling Gate (1984) Autobiografía * Called Out of Darkness: A Spiritual Confession (2008) Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Anne Rice (en inglés) * Página oficial de Stan Rice (en inglés) * Página Argentina de Anne Rice. Críticas y biblioteca. (en español) * Dos entrevistas en audio. Disponibles con Real Player (en inglés) Categoría:Escritoras de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores católicos Categoría:Crónicas vampíricas Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos del siglo XX Categoría:Autores BDSM Categoría:Anne Rice Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos del siglo XXI Categoría:Escritores de terror de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores con seudónimo